Candy Cane
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky and Hutch assist officers from Phoenix PD to stop a shipment of drugs. Not a new story, just changed the rating from 'M' to 'T'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Candy Cane

Synopsis: Starsky and Hutch assist officers from Phoenix PD to stop a shipment of drugs.

Written: August 2007.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**Candy Cane **

**Authors Note: **This story contains adult situations and language. Please consider this before you read if you are easily offended.

Chapter 1 

The building was dark and dingy. They were sitting there among the other members of the gang; drinking, swearing, sleeping, but mostly waiting. They were waiting for something to happen, something to break the tension of the mind numbing waiting. They were two or three days away from Bay City, in a non-distinct little town mostly made out of shacks and migrant workers that came and went without seeing a thing.

This had been a dangerous assignment. Going undercover was always dangerous, but in this case they were cut off from any established legal connections, they were on their own. They had infiltrated a gang that was responsible for the movement of drugs between Bay City and Phoenix and the deaths of several law enforcement officers. They had been assured there were other agents in the gang, but Huber, the FBI agent in charge, felt it was safer not to tell them who until the need to know was justified. There was a big shipment due from out of the country, and they had to find out when and where, then somehow get the message out to the FBI, they were told they would be contacted by another inside agent at the appropriate time.

Hutch felt like his skin was going to crawl off of him; he hadn't had a shower in over two weeks. He knew he smelled bad. He couldn't smell himself but his partner reeked and he had been without a shower for the same amount of time, so logic prevailed that he also reeked. In fact almost every man and woman there was in need of a bath except for those few that would visit the motel down the road for some other night time activity and grab a shower before returning.

He glanced across the room at this partner, exchanging thoughts without saying a word. Looking at his partner, he barely recognized him anymore. The only identifiable thing about him was his intense deep blue eyes that were locked back on him. Starsky broke the gaze and went back to his drink. Starsky had let his hair grow, so it was basically an uncontrolled mass of curls, additionally he had a full thick beard and mustache, giving him a very wild look, a look that fit in very well with this gang of criminals.

As Starsky looked back across the room at his partner he couldn't believe the transformation. Personal hygiene was a big item on Hutch's list, and he knew this filth would be getting under his skin. Hutch was sporting a long blond pony tail, only it was dirty blonde, stringy and greasy from the lack of washing. Hutch also had grown the beard and mustache, to roughen up and hide his distinctive features.

Starsky chuckled to himself at the thought of walking into The Pits looking like they did currently just to see Huggy's reaction. Then he thought about trying to pick up a couple ladies looking like they did. That would be a laugh. He knew they wouldn't be given a second glance, let alone the opportunity for anything else. Then he cursed himself for letting his mind wonder, but he sure did miss cuddling up with a nice soft woman.

Hutch had proven he had brains and had little by little been brought into the main group that seemed to be leading this band. Knowing how a cop would think proved useful and he had offered a couple suggestions that paid off and bought him some trust. Hutch had mixed emotions about helping these people dodge the authorities, but he rationalized that it might be saving a fellow officer from getting killed and would lead them to the bigger benefit of taking down the man responsible for bringing major amounts of drugs into the country.

Yesterday about a dozen men had taken off for a meeting, presumably to get the details of the upcoming shipment, and had not returned until late last night. They had been told something big was coming, but no details. Starsky was muscle, no need to explain details when all he was expected to do was protect the shipment when the time came.

That group along with Hutch and a couple others had now been in and out of a side room all morning making plans. Hutch jokingly referred to himself as an apprentice on a couple occasions when he and Starsky had been able to talk.

Starsky heard two cycles pull up outside, and he smiled to himself when he recognized the sound of the engines belonging to Marge and Megan Wells. He hadn't figured these two women out yet, but for the time being assumed they were messengers since they came and went freely. These two women had some connections and no one touched them. Given the unruly behavior of some of the men in this group, that was saying a lot. There were comments and suggestive remarks, and even some groping of obvious body parts, but they didn't go off alone with any of the men that he had witnessed.

A couple of weeks ago one of them had taken a shine to Hutch, much to Hutch's chagrin. Hutch was all business when he went undercover, and didn't return any affection, in fact he told the woman to get lost rather rudely. He had thought Hutch might have been a little hasty in chasing the one away if he could have gotten some information out of her. But Hutch was suspicious of her.

The one called Marge moved into the side room with Hutch and the other leaders and left Megan at the bar. Starsky was watching her, all the men were. She downed a shot of whiskey then locked her eyes on him and he immediately looked away. Now he knew how Hutch felt, he didn't need the attention focused on him that this woman might bring with her. But it was too late. He heard her boots walking toward him and the comments coming from the other men in the room.

He had his legs stretched out on another chair in front of him and didn't look up and didn't move. If he played this cold, he might miss an opportunity to get information, it might also raise suspicion, because no man in his right mind would refuse this woman. Luckily the personality he had assumed wasn't the warmest, so that would buy him some time to think and react. She might just be amusing herself at his expense, get him hot and then walk away. It would be a dangerous game to play with this group of men.

Megan stepped over Starsky's legs and straddled them, then sat down in his lap facing him. He raised his head and looked at her, making his eyes narrow slits so she couldn't read him. She too narrowed her eyes and stared back, with only a slight curl at the corners of her mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him. His hands remained still, not making a move to touch her. There were lots of comments being thrown out, but they became background noise as he tried to concentrate on this woman and determine what kind of game she was playing.

"Got an itch I need scratched, care to help me?" Megan asked seductively.

"Right here?"

"No. Ten miles down the highway is a sleep cheap, you need a shower first." This brought lots of hoots and howls from the men around him. She stood up and started for the door. Starsky didn't move he wasn't going to leave there without Hutch. It could be a set up, they're cover could have been compromised and they were trying to split them up. She walked back to him and leaned down and bit his ear lobe roughly and whispered into his ear, "Torino". She then looked into his eyes and said, "Comin'?"

The noise had brought the leaders out of the side room to see what exactly was going on. Hutch was in the rear and frowned when he saw Starsky in the middle of the commotion. This wasn't the way to stay under the radar. All of a sudden he felt her hand on his back and looked around; he thought he'd made it clear he wasn't interested a couple weeks ago. She shifted her gaze to the other men in front of them, then back at Hutch and nodded at him to come closer. He bent down and she whispered in his ear one word, 'Torino'.

"Come on Blondie, if my sister gets to play, then I do too." Marge said loudly and took hold of Hutch's hand and led him through the group of men to the outside door, "We'll have your boys back to you in a couple of days Ralph, if they survive."

They followed the two women outside, 'Torino' was their code word, something was wrong or about to go wrong, and they were getting extracted. Some of the gang members followed them outside, still yelling crude comments and in general making a lot of noise. Marge turned to Hutch and pressed her body against him and grabbed his butt tightly and whispered "Make this a show, don't allow yourself to be lead by a woman. It's ok to be rough, just try not to hit me in the face."

Make this a show? Hutch reminded himself that she was an FBI agent; otherwise she wouldn't have the code word. He took a deep breath and went into action. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and twisted it behind her. "You don't touch me unless I say you can touch me, got it honey?" He then ran a hand along her body, "But I do like what I see, so maybe we can work out a deal." He then twisted her arm some more and took her to her knees. He hadn't meant to put her face at his groin, but when it happened more yells erupted from their audience.

Megan slid up to Starsky and put her arms around him, "It's for show. We have to get moving." She then moved toward her cycle and shouted toward Hutch and Marge, "Come on, save it for the motel room. You'll find out soon enough, she likes it rough."

They each got on their own separate cycles and took off down the road. Ten miles down the road they passed the sleep cheap motel and kept on riding. The two women were in the lead and moving fast. Fifty more miles down the road Hutch signaled that he needed fuel at the upcoming station, he also wanted some answers. While Megan went inside to pay, they hoped to get some information from Marge.

She appeared nervous never letting her gaze leave the horizon behind them. She was rubbing her shoulder that Hutch had twisted when they approached her.

"Didn't mean to be so rough, you ok?"

"Don't worry about it, you did well. Very convincing."

"You're FBI?"

"Ya", she responded. It wasn't the truth, but they didn't have time to go into details, and if she said 'no' they would ask more questions. She shifted her gaze to Hutch and saw the concern in his eyes, "Look don't worry about it. I took a bullet in this shoulder earlier this year, it still gets sore easily." Her focus went back to the horizon behind them, but a smile appeared on her face, "Putting me on my knees in front of your groin was a nice touch," she glanced back at him briefly, "hopefully they're still back there thinking about that."

"So what went wrong? Why are we getting extracted?" asked Starsky. He didn't like being in the dark, it was obvious they were running and he wanted to know why and from what.

"No time for talk, let's get moving. We need to get more miles between us and them." yelled Megan as she came up behind him.

Marge winked at them as said, "She was a marine drill sergeant in a prior lifetime."

Megan flipped her partner the middle finger, but had a smile on her face, "Ya, they discharged me for being too soft."

She handed Marge a packet and a paper cup with water, "Here, get some aspirin in your system. How's your shoulder doing?"

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?"

"There really isn't time…" she stopped mid-sentence and her gaze went to the horizon. But the rumble was coming from the road in the direction they would be heading. "Shit, get your bikes behind the building, NOW!"

They stood behind the building watching as a half dozen motorcycles barreled past on the highway.

"Ok, that's them. I recognize the chopper in the group." Megan looked over at Hutch, "Does Ray Cullen ring any bells?"

"Ray Cullen?" He looked over at Starsky, "Wasn't that the psycho that we put away a few years ago for chopping up a couple prostitutes?

"Ya, think so, but that guy got life, no parole."

"Life with no parole, humpt." said Megan. "Well, he cut a deal with the right people and he's out.

Marge continued, "A couple weeks ago he thought he recognized Blondie when you guys were down in Frisco. Our informants told us he started asking some questions. Our suspicions were confirmed when he contacted some people and was asking whether you were still on the force up in Bay City."

"Last week he put word out that he wanted to contact Rabid Ralphie, your beloved gang leader, and that he wanted back in the gang, and had some valuable information for him", added Megan as she signaled for them to all get back on their cycles. "We got lucky and detained Mr. Cullen so he didn't make the meeting yesterday, otherwise Ralphie would have heard his suspicions about you and probably taken care of you when they got back last night." Then she added, "And since we were the ones that were assigned to Mr. Cullen when he got released, and also helped detain him yesterday, he could possibly finger us as well."

"Then through some error Mr. Cullen got un-detained sometime during the night, so our orders were to get you out this morning before he got to Ralph." Marge said concluding the information they were going to share and started her engine.

That was enough to satisfy them for now. They needed to ride fast and hard and put as much distance between them and the gang as possible. When they got to the interstate they turned north toward Bay City and home.


	2. Chapter 2

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 2 

They took an exit for a small town and finally pulled into a motel for the night. Megan went in and got them rooms. When she came back from the office she flipped a room key to Starsky and said, "I wasn't kiddin' when I said you needed a shower".

Marge handed a saddlebag to Hutch, "We had to guess at sizes, and you'll have to keep your jeans, but we thought you'd appreciate some fresh underwear and shirts"

Hutch took the bag from her and smiled, "You'll never know just how much."

She smiled back with a sly grin, "Just hope you're not the boxer type, we got you briefs."

He picked up the spark in her eyes and widened his smile, "Trust me, if it's clean, it's perfect."

Megan was grabbing another set of saddlebags from her bike and said, 'Let's go ahead and clean up then we can hit that diner over there for some food before it closes." She paused then said, "Don't shave, keep your biker persona until we get you back to Bay City."

Hutch questioned her, "Wouldn't it be better if we changed our appearance?"

"Nah, might come in handy yet, besides…" she nodded over at Starsky, "makes your partner look like a big ol' teddy bear." Megan looked over at her partner and called first dibs on the shower and stepped on into the room with their gear.

"Starsk, I think she likes you", he joked to his partner.

"Terrific," he turned and opened their room door, "this smelly ol' teddy bear is gonna go shower."

"He turns into a grizzly when he's hungry", laughed Hutch to Marge and followed his partner into their room.

After about an hour they heard a knock at their door. They each grabbed their guns and Starsky got behind the door while Hutch went to the window by the door and peeked out through the curtain. "It's them, open the door."

"What's the password?" asked Starsky.

Megan didn't miss a beat and retorted, "Smartass."

"Nope, don't think that's it."

"Ok, I'm buying, how's that?"

"That'll do!" Starsky opened the door and gestured them in. But they weren't expecting what walked in the door. Freshly showered and clean, the two women looked very nice. Gone was the heavy dark make-up that added years to their appearance and their hair was shiny and clean instead of a stringy, tangled wind-blown mess. Starsky looked over at Hutch and exhaled, "Wow."

Hutch smiled and said, "What my charismatic partner means is that you two ladies look lovely."

Marge looked from one man to the other and said, "Thanks, you two clean up pretty good yourselves."

Starsky clapped his hands together, "I'm starvin', let's head over to the diner."

There were very few customers in the diner, a couple truck drivers and a family that looked like they had been on the road all day traveling. Megan picked a booth close to the front so they could watch the motel and their bikes.

They fell into easy conversation, exchanging a little of their life histories and work backgrounds and the unusual work stories that would only be truly appreciated by another person in their line of work.

Megan and Marge were actually Phoenix Detectives Kristi Schmidt and Shannon Jones. They had been partnered together for the last five years and had accumulated quite a record for themselves by stopping a lot of major drug trafficking in their area. They had been brought into the undercover operation by the same FBI agents that had requested Starsky and Hutch for this assignment.

"We were supposed to have made an initial contact a couple weeks ago so you'd know we where on your side." said Shannon to Hutch, "But you just weren't very receptive when I approached you, so I didn't want to push it and make anyone suspicious."

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't want to attract any more attention to myself than necessary."

"Ya, she gets the six foot two blonde; she had you picked out in five minutes. Not me, it took me longer to determine that you were my mark." Kristi said nodding at Starsky, "So a couple weeks ago I didn't want to risk approaching you and being wrong."

"How'd you figure it out?" Starsky wanted to know so he could make note of it for the next time he went under cover.

"We dealt mainly with the agents Huber and Reynolds, and Reynolds said to look for intense deep blue eyes. That was something you couldn't change."

"We locked eyes for a brief moment until you looked away, so I decided to get closer. And I'll be damned if you didn't squint up your eyes when you looked back at me, but those deep blues came through. And then when I kissed you, you didn't kiss back and you didn't move."

"You kissed him? Jeez partner, you're getting bold, I'm proud of you!"

Kristi frowned and continued, "Anyway, so I figured you were playing it very safe. Had you been just one of the other men, there would have been some groping or at least the kiss would have been returned."

Hutch looked over at him, "You didn't move OR kiss back OR ANYTHING? Now I'm proud of you partner!" He then gave Shannon a wink.

"Well no. I didn't know who she was. Didn't know what kind of game she was playing. I wasn't going to play along." he responded defensively.

"That was the smartest thing to do." Kristi added.

"So what's our next move?" Shannon asked looking over at Kristi, and then to Starsky and Hutch.

"Our instructions were to deliver these two to their captain. I suppose it means we're out too, and we should report home. With Cullen on the loose, it wouldn't be safe to have us go back in."

"Weren't we supposed to call in and inform them that we got Starsky and Hutchinson out?"

"Ya, I'll call from that pay phone before we go back to our rooms."

"Is it safe to call from here?" asked Hutch.

"Oh ya, you know these FBI idiots. It's all coded to sound like I am calling home to my ol' man, I'll even end the call with 'love ya, kissy, kissy'." laughed Kristi. 

"Huber will probably appreciate that personal touch. If things had gone badly, then it would be a pissed off wife with threats of divorce", Shannon said.

"So is there a Mr. Schmidt for you to call home to?" asked Starsky.

Kristi and Shannon looked at each other and Kristi replied, "No, marriage and the life style that we lead don't seem to mix. I got close once, had the dress bought and the church rented…but…", she hesitated and her face turned solemn, "but it wasn't meant to be."

Shannon put her arm around her partner and gave her a quick squeeze. "Her fiancé was a fellow officer. He was killed when a drug bust went bad, a few days before their wedding day."

Both Starsky and Hutch murmured, "Sorry."

"Thanks. It's true what they say, 'time heals' or 'life goes on' or is it 'it gets better with time'?"

"Nah, that's wine." inserted Shannon.

"Oh ya."

"What about you Shannon? Married?" asked Hutch.

Shannon looked at her partner, "Ok, here's my sad sob story. I did the young and dumb marriage thing to my high school sweetheart. We were married a month before he got called up for active duty and he never made it home, ancient history. What about you guys?"

Hutch looked over at Starsky and then back at them, "I'll start; it's interesting how similar our stories are. Guess you could say I did the young and dumb thing too, only mine ended in divorce, and my ex has since died. And Starsk was close, but his girlfriend was killed."

Kristi looked at them, "Now it's our turn to say sorry."

Starsky squirmed in his seat; he didn't like talking about this subject. "Guess we should all play cards," he joked, "unlucky in love."

They returned to their motel and got the connecting door between their rooms opened. Hutch turned on the TV to try and catch some news. They had been under cover for three months; he wanted to catch up on current events. He stretched out on one of the beds and winced in pain. His back ached from the almost non-stop riding they had done that day.

Shannon stood up, "Flip over on your stomach, let me give you a back rub, I can help it."

"No, that really isn't necessary. I'll be ok."

"Seriously," she insisted, "on one of our prior assignments I was a masseuse. I learned a few tricks."

Her partner grinned and winked at Starsky, she couldn't let that comment go without some teasing, "You say you turned a few tricks?"

"No, now stop it. It was legit."

Her partner looked at her, "Huh?"

"Ok, maybe not legit. They were running books and drugs out of the back, but the massages for the clients were legit."

Her partner shook her head, "Say again?"

"Ok, ok, not all the girls were legit, BUT I WAS. I didn't cross that line."

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances. Oh yes, they liked these girls.

Her partner looked at her and laughed, "Ok. For a minute there I thought I had been on a different assignment than you were." Kristi looked over at Starsky and said, "Gonna go check on the bikes, care to take a walk with me?"

"Ya, sure." Starsky looked over at Hutch, who had such a look of bliss on his face as Shannon was rubbing the kinks out of his back. He wondered if Kristi was trying to get him alone, or if she was trying to give Hutch and her partner some privacy. He wouldn't mind her putting the moves on him or vice versa, she was attractive and he enjoyed her sense of humor. He watched as she picked up her handgun and slid it into her waist band.

"Expecting trouble?"

"Nah, she's just paranoid. She barely takes a shower without it." Shannon laughed.

Hutch said lightly, "Better be a gentleman, Starsk, the lady carries a gun."

"No kiddin'."

Their cycles were at the far end of the motel out of sight from the highway. They were in the shadows, but there were enough lights around the motel that they could easily see the area. Kristi checked them over and seemed satisfied they were secure then sat on her bike and leaned up over the tank. The night air had a chill and Kristi shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Cold?"

"Ya, a little, really more tired than cold. All I want to do is curl up and go to sleep right now."

Starsky came closer to her so he could speak in a lower voice, "So are we out here checking the bikes or giving our partners some alone time?"

She chuckled out loud, "A little of both, I guess. Going to have to remember you're a cop with higher tuned instincts." She sat up and looked at him and thought how attractive he was. His full beard and moustache flowed into his freshly washed hair framing his face and his eyes shone through all his dark curls. She decided that after this assignment was over she'd like to get to know this man.

"I'm not sure about that, but I have my moments." Right now he was doubting his instincts because they were telling him to take her in his arms and kiss her. He saw the way she was looking at him, but didn't want to misread something in case it was his hormones clouding his judgment.

He stepped up to where she was sitting and said, "Then let's make the most of this time. Lean forward, I'm not a masseuse, but I've been told I give a mean backrub." He started rubbing her shoulders and back, gently pushing until she had leaned forward over the cycle's tank again.

"Mmmm, that's nice."

That was all the encouragement he needed, he swung his leg over the back of the bike so he was sitting on the seat behind her. He leaned his body into hers while his hands continuing the massaging movements on her arms and down her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back and listened to her softly breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 3 

They both woke up when they heard car doors shutting. She was about to start talking when he suddenly had his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to look out at the front of the motel. There was an old car with two men standing by it, and they were loading magazines into their handguns.

Starsky slowly slid down to the ground and crouched between the bikes and she followed his lead. Their first impression was a probable drug deal until they watched a third man approach the other two and point in the direction of the rooms. One guy got into the car and started pulling it closer to the building while the other two men walked toward the room where Hutch and Shannon were at.

Starsky quietly told her to swing around to a station wagon that was sitting in the parking lot and use it for cover while he would get closer to the motel. He peaked around the corner of the building and saw the two men standing in front of their rooms. As he saw them give each other a nod, he yelled out, "Police! Freeze!" and stood at the corner of the building with his gun drawn on them. Kristi then stood enough so they could see her with her gun drawn as well and shouted, "He's not alone."

The two men spun around and jumped into the car as it pulled up. The car spun around throwing gravel everywhere as they left the parking lot just as Hutch and Shannon exited their room with guns drawn.

Shannon moved out to met Kristi as she came walking up from the far side of the parking lot. "What the hell is going on?"

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances then looked at Kristi and Shannon, "Who knew we were here?" they said in unison. This wasn't an accident and the feeling that they had been set up was all they could think of. Also the realization that they had so easily accepted these two women and their stories was unsettling.

Starsky looked over at Kristi, "Just who the hell did you call from the pay phone earlier, lady?"

The women recognized the tone and the stance the two men had taken, and together had also tightened themselves up preparing themselves for a fight. "Don't take that tone with me. I called the number Huber told us to call when we had you out. It's the same number we were told to call if there was trouble, 560-233-4500."

"Ya? Didn't call anyone else while you were there, did ya?" Starsky shot back. He had turned to stone, and his eyes were piercing through Kristi. "You're the one that grabbed your gun to walk a few feet away from the motel room. Why'd you want to get away from the room?"

"Told ya, to check on the bikes." She snapped and glared back at Starsky.

"No, it was me…", started Shannon, but she was cut off by her partner.

"Be quiet."

"Let her talk."

"She did it for me. I asked her to get you out of the room for a little while so I could be alone with Ken. I liked him and wanted to…to be alone with him", she said looking from one to the other. "I didn't mean for you to have to stay out so long, and then we fell asleep."

Starsky gave his partner a quick look and Hutch's face told him he believed her. "Starsk, that's the same number Huber gave us to call if we needed him."

"But why did you two stay out so long?"

"Guess we fell asleep too." stated Kristi.

"I'm having trouble believing the FBI set us up." Starsky stated, his glare on the two women still intense.

Kristi snapped back, "Think about it. If we were setting you up, would I have asked you to take a walk with me instead of Shannon? I wouldn't have left her in that room if I knew those guys were coming."

Starsky wasn't going to give up easily, "Maybe, maybe not. Could be 'divide and conquer' strategy. She could have popped him while he was distracted."

Hutch's head shot up, "Hey partner, enough."

Kristi thought for a moment, "Those weren't outlaw bikers, think about how they were dressed."

Shannon looked over at Hutch, "Bikers or not, FBI or not, chances are they might be regrouping and be back. We shouldn't stay here. We need to move."

Starsky rubbed his face with his hand then looked over at Hutch for some reassurance. Hutch leaned into his partner and softly said, "I believe them, or I really want to believe them. We just need to take a step back and be more careful." He then took a step away from his partner and said loudly enough for the women to hear him, "Regardless of what we think, she's right, we need to get moving."

Shannon softened her voice a little bit, "We're not the enemy here, I can't believe that you really think that. I have a bad feeling we're all being set up."

Kristi took her partner's lead and softened her stance and voice also, "Whatever, but if we're hitting the road on those bikes without much sleep, can one of us go for coffee? I really need some caffeine."

Shannon offered to go across the street to the diner for coffee and Starsky went with her. Hutch and Kristi went into their room to pack. Kristi went to the adjoining room where her and Shannon's supplies were and started packing. Although she was out of sight, Hutch kept his ears open listening to all her movements, until there was silence.

Hutch slowly and quietly moved to the doorway. Her back was to the door and she was changing back into her dirty clothes from the previous day, just slipping on her jeans when he looked into the room.

"You're changing back to your dirty clothes?" he asked and watched her slightly flinch because she hadn't heard his movements at the doorway. He and Starsky had appreciated the clean underwear and shirts; he was so tired of being dirty on this assignment.

"Ya," She zipped up her jeans before turning around and nodded at the saddlebag, "They're the only clean clothes I have, I'll save them for the next time I get to shower, otherwise I won't have anything even remotely clean to put on." She frowned and looked tired, "That's the one thing I hate about undercover work. Sometimes you get so dirty and gritty that no matter how much you scrub, it takes a long time to feel clean again."

"I can understand that. We'll be in Bay City in about a day and a half; we can pick up some fresh clothes then." His gut was telling him these girls were ok.

She knew he was watching her so she sat down on the corner of the bed and laid back and threw one arm over her eyes, "Yell when the coffee gets here, you don't have to worry, I'm not moving 'til then Blondie."

Hutch smiled to himself, she certainly had the disposition of a seasoned detective. "What do you think, should we head back to the inter-state where we can make better time, or stick to some roads less traveled to get home?"

She thought to herself that his question was encouraging, he wouldn't have asked for her opinion if he was totally convinced that she had set them up, or maybe he would take whatever she said and do the opposite. "The inter-state has the advantage of more traffic and higher speed, but the disadvantage of more visibility. This is your home turf, how are the state highways and the back roads between here and Bay City?"

"Then you think we should go on the back roads?"

"Didn't say that. God, I'm so tired, I can't think straight. If it's the FBI, then it doesn't really matter, they're going to have both routes covered."

"I'm speculating here, instead of the FBI, could it be the drug organization that this under cover assignment is supposed to be taking down? What if Cullen got to one of their people?"

"Hmmm. Doesn't explain how they found us", was her only response.

She laid motionless and silent on the bed, and Hutch finally decided she wasn't going to talk more so he went back to packing. Shannon and Starsky brought back coffee and donuts. They also brought back a map and the four huddled over it trying to decide on their best route back to Bay City.

Starsky liked Hutch's theory, he didn't think FBI agents would have backed down and ran so easily, but criminals might. It made sense, but the nagging question of how the men knew where they were still hung in the air. Kristi insisted the only call she had made was to Huber. The call was an ordinary 'I'll be home soon, miss you, love you' a wife to her husband type message so even if someone ease dropped, there wasn't anything else to hear.

Shannon stood back and looked at them, "This may sound crazy, but let me throw something out on the table. What if the motel clerk sees us roll in, looking the way we do, he thinks drugs and or money, and calls some friends. We looked beat and he probably figures we would party, shot up, have sex and then be quite zoned, an easy target."

Hutch looked at her, "And due to our jobs and our heightened paranoia, ah…because we are running, we read more into it than what's really there?"

Kristi squinted up her face and stared at Starsky and Hutch, "Possible. But it's a hard sell that some small town two-bit hoods are going to want to tangle with two men that look like you do."

Starsky laughed, "What me? I'm just a big ol' teddy bear! Must be talking about you partner." He didn't completely trust them, but Hutch wanted to, and he trusted Hutch's instincts. He watched and listened to these two women while they were huddled around the map, he believed they were cops. And he wanted to believe they were good cops.

Hutch grinned back, "Must be." He was glad that Starsky was easing up. Shannon and Kristi seemed to be smart and experienced, and no matter who they were up against, having another couple guns on their side couldn't hurt.

Kristi laughed at his joke and bumped her hip into Starsky, "Ya, and since you've had a shower, you don't smell bad either."

They decided to take the state highway for the morning and headed west instead of going back to the interstate. A lone pickup truck sat behind the diner across the road and the FBI agents made note of their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy Cane **

Chapter 4 

Hutch was back in familiar territory, he and Starsky had vacationed out here a few times at some of the resorts. Around noon when they made a fuel stop Hutch purposed they stop, rent a cabin and get some sleep. It was obvious they were all bone tired. His proposal was met with unanimous agreement.

Hutch found the place he remembered and Starsky immediately recognized the place also. The resort was about five miles off the highway, and the cabins were isolated and scattered in a forest. Each cabin had a garage so the bikes could be out of sight. The couple that ran the resort also maintained a small grocery for their customers where limited supplies could be purchased.

The cabin had a larger kitchen and living area, two small bedrooms and one bathroom. There was large screened in porch that over-looked a lake. They allowed the women to take the bathroom first for their showers. They moved out to the porch so they could talk without being overheard. There was a large screened window so they'd be able to see when the girls came out of the bathroom.

They discussed options, next moves, the pros and cons of these plans, and somehow contacting their captain so he would be aware of their situation. It would be probable the FBI was in contact with Captain Dobey and he needed to know they had been possibly set up. After they decided what their next moves would be, they moved back into the cabin and made a sandwich from the supplies they had bought. Kristi and Shannon finished their showers and joined them for some lunch.

Kristi had finished her sandwich and fell asleep in a chair. Hutch moved out to the porch and looked out at the lake. They were all so tired, but they had to get back to Bay City. He heard Shannon move behind him and he turned around to look at her. She was pretty, not the drop-dead gorgeous model type, but the girl next door pretty. He reminded himself that no matter what he wanted to believe, he basically knew nothing about her. And along with the sweet, there was also a seasoned cop and the feeling that this woman was experienced at taking care of herself.

She came over to him and wrapped an arm around him and looked out at the lake. "It's very beautiful here, quite a contrast to our desert and mountain resorts that Kristi and I go to."

"Starsk and I have come here before. Getting away from the city helps us get our perspectives and priorities straight."

"Kristi likes to say that getting away keeps us sane in this insane world."

They turned and looked in the window when they heard someone moving around inside. Starsky was out of the shower and looking for something more to eat when he saw Kristi asleep in the chair. He went over to the chair and crouched down in front of her and gently shook her leg. She slightly stirred and when she opened her eyes she was looking straight at his bare chest. Her hand reached out and she closed her eyes as she lightly ran her fingers through his chest hair. Kristi looked up into his eyes with such longing that Starsky felt her thoughts and sensed a need to be held. But before he could move she stiffened as reality and where she was came back to her mind, and the windows to her soul were closed through her eyes. She quickly stood up and excused herself and moved to the bathroom.

Seeing the look on her partner's face Shannon said, "I need to get in there", as she moved into the cabin with Hutch following close behind her. "What happened?" she asked Starsky.

"Not sure, I was going wake her up and tell her to go lay down in a bed. I get the feeling she thought I was someone else until she saw my face."

"Probably thought you were Steve."

"Steve?"

"Her fiancé that was killed. You look like him, he was a big fur ball too." Shannon explained.

Starsky looked at Hutch who was smirking at that comment, "Now I'm a big fur ball?"

"I mean it in a good way. Kristi absolutely melts when she sees a man with thick chest hair. Remember when she called you a big ol' teddy bear, that was a compliment, she loves all that hair."

While in the bathroom Kristi got her memories under control before rejoining the group in the living room. Shannon wanted to give her partner and Starsky some alone time so she turned to Hutch and asked if he wanted another back rub to help him get to sleep. He knew what her intentions were so they retired to one of the bedrooms. However, this time he insisted that he would give her a backrub. He needed her to fall asleep first.

Kristi looked at Starsky and said, "Sorry about that earlier, I was thinking about someone else when you woke me up."

"That's ok, didn't mean to startle you. I woke you up to see if you wanted to go to bed."

She grinned widely, "Thought you'd never ask."

Starsky chuckled but didn't say anything. Being in bed with this woman would be very enjoyable, but he was so tired and he needed to keep his mind focused, at least right now.

"So let me get this straight, you woke me up to see if I wanted to go to bed to sleep? What's wrong with that logic?"

He moved to her and put an arm around her waist and started walking her to the bedroom, "You're just trying to be contrary. We're all exhausted, come on, let's go." When they got into the bedroom he closed the door and turned to her and asked, "Would you mind if I stretched out on the bed also, the couch is a little short and next door is full? I can keep my jeans on."

She looked at him and was amazed that he was asking the question so hesitantly especially since her partner had moved so fast with his partner. She thought about being in bed with this man. She had noticed his body, he obviously worked out since his muscles were well defined, and now looking at him without a shirt made her want him even more. "Look we're both adults here, and our jeans are pretty grungy. We'll both keep our underwear on and control ourselves. Besides, like you said, we're all exhausted, who has that much energy?" She then turned her back to him and removed her jeans and shirt and slipped into the bed with her back still to him, wearing just her underwear. He did the same and but laid on his back with his arms up behind his head. The sheet was pulled up to his waist leaving his chest visible, if she did indeed 'melt' for thick chest hair, he wouldn't complain.

Starsky knew even as tired as he was it would take little prompting for him to develop some energy if she so wished. He listened to her breathing, she was still awake. Then they heard Shannon's moans coming from the next room. Starsky held his breath to contain the laughter that was bubbling up in him and he looked over at Kristi, whose shoulders were moving as she also tried to stifle her laughter. Finally she rolled over and looked at Starsky, "Well, I guess that answers my question of 'who has that much energy'." They looked each other and both burst out laughing.

By the time they were able to get their laughter under control, she was curled up at his side with her hand stretched out on his chest, lightly running her fingers through the curly hair. Her head was on his upper arm that curved around and held her close. After a few minutes her hand stopped moving and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Soon after, he finally heard Hutch moving through the cabin and out the front door. An hour later he listened as Hutch returned and settled back into the bed in the next room, only then did he allow himself to fall asleep.

Starsky woke during the middle of the night and realized they were both on their sides with Kristi snuggled firmly against him. Her body felt so good pressed against his, then he became aware that his left hand was cupping her breast. He thought to himself how wonderful it felt, even through her bra, and he moved his thumb lightly until her nipple stiffened from the attention. She softly moaned and pushed her hips back against him.

He moved his hand down to her stomach so it would be on neutral territory. But her body was too tempting and he lightly moved his hand across her stomach in circles enjoying the soft feel of her skin and the smell of fresh shampoo in her hair. His hand moved lower until his fingers briefly slipped under the band of her panties. Kristi smiled to herself, his body felt nice but she thought he was asleep as she gently pushed back against the hardness that had grown behind her. He thought she was asleep so he closed his eyes and went back to dreaming, unconscientiously his hand moved back up to her breast.

Hutch was awake early the next morning and starting thinking about the day ahead, they would be in Bay City by mid afternoon. He looked at Shannon laying there next to him and wondered if she would be told to report back to Phoenix and if he'd ever see her again. He eased himself out of bed and left the bedroom.

Hutch gingerly opened the door to the other bedroom and peaked into the room and saw Starsky's head look up at him. He grinned and nodded for Starsky to join him outside. Starsky didn't move immediately, he too had been thinking about what events the day would bring once they reported into their captain. He looked at Kristi before leaving the room and hoped he'd have a chance to have her in his bed again under different circumstances.

The partners moved out to the attached porch to talk. Hutch had reported into Captain Dobey and explained their situation. He told him how they had been extracted by the two women and said they were officers on the Phoenix police department working with the FBI. He told him about the men with guns at the motel and their suspicion that they had been set up.

Schmidt and Jones checked out, in fact their captain had already contacted Dobey and was on his way to Bay City. The FBI had told Captain Fry that the instructions given his officers were to deliver them to Captain Dobey in Bay City. They exchanged a look of relief that these women were who they said they were. The FBI had been hounding Dobey and Fry since the four of them disappeared from the motel the previous night. So that meant someone had been watching them.

"Did you get the second call made?" Starsky asked.

"Yes, Huggy will meet us at the truck stop."

"Ok then, let's go fix breakfast, get them up and get moving." Starsky said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Hey Starsk, did you and Kristi…", Hutch let his question hang and he looked at Starsky.

"Na, she got the giggles from listening to you two and then she fell asleep." He shot Hutch a sly smile, "Sounded like you were enjoying yourselves."

Hutch broadened his smile, "We were."

"I was envious if that makes you feel better."

Hutch laughed, "Ya, it does buddy! Thanks!"

"Anytime", he laughed back.


	5. Chapter 5

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 5 

They were on the road again and making good time, they would be in Bay City by afternoon. It would feel good to be home again and to sleep in their own beds. That nagging feeling of being watched was still with them, but Captain Dobey had mentioned that the FBI had a couple agents tailing them, and by mid-morning they had figured out the truck they were driving.

After having lost the foursome the previous day, the agents were not as careful as they should have been to hide the fact that they were tailing the motorcycles. Both Starsky and Hutch were relishing the thought of ditching the agents again when they signaled to the girls to stop for lunch. They pulled into a truck stop and left their bikes parked prominently in front and went inside.

Hutch stood at the counter browsing at the miscellaneous items explaining that he needed to stretch his legs, but he was really watching for the FBI agents. Starsky went ahead and sat down with the girls. They saw Hutch talking with a tall black man who was also looking at the merchandise along the counter.

Soon the pickup truck pulled into the parking lot and the two agents came into the restaurant taking a booth on the other side of the restaurant. Hutch noted that they had the same waitress then went and sat down. He told Kristi and Shannon they suspected the two men were following them but didn't say that they knew they were FBI agents. The girls had also picked up on the pickup truck that was obviously tailing them.

Shannon noticed they had the same waitress also and had an idea. When the waitress came to take their orders, she went into her act. She confided to the woman that one of the men at the other table was her ex, who had been beating her for the last couple of years. She motioned toward Hutch and said he was her big brother and along with her sister and her sister's boyfriend she had just been rescued from his abusive prison. The waitress was distressed at the story and didn't want to get involved. Shannon assured her that he wasn't brave enough to start anything in the restaurant, and if she could just hurry their food along, maybe he would leave instead of hanging around and looking obvious.

Hutch handed back the menus with a twenty on top and looked up at her with his big blue eyes and politely thanked her for any help she could give to them. He added they didn't want any trouble and that he was just trying to get his sister away from that man before he hurt her more. The waitress gave Shannon a hesitant look then saw the bruises on her wrist and indicated she'd see what she could do hurry the kitchen along with their sandwiches. She gave them a wink and said that she'd also give them the coffee from the bottom of the pot.

Hutch picked up Shannon's hand and looked at her wrist, "Did I do that to you?"

"Ya, came in handy didn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," he said as he gently rubbed her wrist.

"Don't worry about it, I'm one of those types that bruise easily. You should have seen me when I went through the academy, it wasn't pretty!"

"And that was just from running into doorways herself, we call her the Graceful Gazelle at work." quipped Kristi. 

"Oh, look who's talking," Shannon retaliated, "her nickname around the station is 'Crash'".

"Funny," Kristi said dryly, "the guys we work with are real original, but actually that's one of the milder of my many nicknames."

"Well, that's true…Candy Cane!" Shannon giggled back to her.

Kristi smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh God, haven't thought about that one in a long time."

Starsky looked at Hutch then back at Kristi, "Given your expression, must be a good story behind that name."

Shannon laughed and shook her head in a 'yes' motion and looked at her partner.

Kristi shook her head back and forth to indicate 'no' and said, "Suffice to say it was an elaborate prank and I took the bait without suspecting a thing. And when the punch line, so to speak, was delivered I got caught…ah…caught in a compromising position."

"Ya, caught by the captain, no less! And we have pictures!"

"Not sure who was more embarrassed him or me."

Starsky's eyes were gleaming, this sounded like too good of a story to pass up. "Oh come on! Now you have to tell us the story, that's too much to say and then let it drop. Besides, we have time to kill so those guys will get bored and go sit in their truck."

Hutch who also sensed a good story added, "We want them to think we're going to be here awhile. Relaxing and telling stories back and forth will send the message we're taking our time here."

Kristi began, "Well, ok. To set it up for you, it was a two or three weeks before Christmas, and Steve had just asked me to marry him. So my mood was a little giddy."

"Major giddy", Shannon inserted.

"Ok, major giddy, I was in love, give me a break." Kristi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as I said it was close to Christmas, and Steve got several of the guys to start giving me candy canes every day. Now I have a sweet tooth so anyone that's going to supply me with sugar on a daily basis is going to be my friend."

"Mine too, 'cause I was getting the overflow since I was her partner!"

"In addition, every morning there would be a rather large candy cane on my desk with a note and a count down of days for the big surprise. My assumption was he had picked up the engagement ring and would be giving it to me at the end of the count down."

"Which really was a reasonable assumption." added Shannon, "The count down to the big day coincided with our Christmas Party. She figured he planned on presenting it to her at the party in front of everyone, which is when he was planning on giving it to her, just not in front of everyone."

"Well part of our Christmas party was for the families and the kids, and Steve was to dress up as Santa and pass out presents." Kristi nodded at her partner, "And Shannon here volunteered us to play Santa's helpers."

"Which involved very cute outfits, a little shorter than I was expecting, but cute. I remember Brad was significantly turned on by that outfit. I was dating Steve's partner at the time, and I couldn't say 'no' to him when they ask me to help them out."

"Help him set me up, don't you mean?"

"It sounds so intentional when you say it like that." Shannon's eyes were shining.

"Chemistry being what it is, Steve and I found ourselves alone in the captain's office and started kissing and ah, other things when I felt the ring …ah … ah … in his pants." Kristi continued raising her eyebrows at her last statement.

"And she doesn't mean in his pocket." added Shannon. "That's where she missed the most obvious hint, the 'rather large' candy cane that was given to her every morning."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, they could see where this story was going. Kristi was a good story teller, she was gesturing with her hands, and the expressions on her face moved from amusement to shyness to embarrassment. Shannon's face showed total amusement at the story, it was obvious this story had been shared before and was a fond memory for both of them.

"He did a good job of distracting me and then took advantage by cuffing my hands behind my back before I even realized what he was doing. We really hadn't… ah… ah… played that way much before, but I'd had a couple of drinks and thought 'what the hell'. He wanted me to get the ring without using my hands, I could do that."

"This is where the story starts getting really good!" chirped Shannon, barely able to contain her laughter.

Kristi rolled her eyes and shook her head again, "I can't believe I'm telling you guys this."

"Oh come on Kristi, if what they are visualizing in their heads is anywhere close to the picture, it's hysterical." laughed Shannon.

And they were visualizing, especially Starsky. He was remembering her body from the prior night pressed against his and thinking of the things he would be doing when he got her into a bed again. He also was thinking about being on the receiving end of her attention.

She paused and looked at Starsky and Hutch with a slight grin on her face, she knew she had them by the expressions on their faces; they were visualizing and waiting for the ending. "So he slowly pulls his pants down and he has on this pair of Christmas boxers and his… ah… ah… member is in this sock that made it look like a big candy cane, and the ring was inside the sock. So I drop to my knees…"

"And then Brad steps in with a camera, perfect timing. I mean picture it, there's Steve leaning back on the captain's desk in his Santa suit, his pants at his ankles and Kristi on her knees in her little Santa's helper outfit getting ready to take a bite of his candy cane!" Shannon burst in finishing the story for Kristi.

"Ya, and then the captain steps in because he'd followed Brad and Shannon up to his office." concluded Kristi.

They all were laughing, it wasn't quite the ending they'd expected, but it was good.

The FBI agents sat and watched the four sitting and talking, it looked like they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. They knew they couldn't sit much longer without giving themselves away completely, besides the food didn't taste very good and the coffee was terrible. They decided to retreat to their truck and wait for the four cops to hit the road again. When Starsky saw the agents leave, he excused himself and went to the restroom. As soon as he entered the room, he checked the area for anyone else, and then waited. He didn't have to wait long before Huggy came in looking for him.

"Hey Hug, thanks for coming."

"No problem, my man. I can play this James Bond game as long as I don't get shot at."

"Everything set?"

"Ya, got a truck out front for the bikes, and a car out back to take you home."

"What kind of car?"

"You and your entourage will be riding in style; I have my cousin's limo."

"A limo? Your cousin, huh?"

"Tinted windows, you'll be in front of Captain Dobey before anyone sees you."

"You're incredible."

"I know, but I'm glad to hear that you recognize the fact!"

Huggy left the men's room first and went back to his table. Starsky soon followed and with Hutch explained to the girls that they had a change of plans. The women weren't happy about not being included in the planning and changes, but held their opinions to themselves. They turned over their bike keys because they believed these men knew what they were doing. Starsky and Hutch still didn't tell them that the two men following them were FBI agents.

The plan was for them to leave their motorcycles with a couple of Huggy's associates, who would sit around the truck stop a couple hours or until the FBI agents discovered the foursome was gone, whichever came first. Then they would load the bikes into their truck and deliver them into Bay City. Meanwhile, Starsky, Hutch, Kristi, and Shannon would leave in the limo with Huggy and report to Captain Dobey. They hoped to be in front of their captain before the FBI agents figured out where they were.

The FBI agents settled into their truck to play the waiting game. The four motorcycles were parked in front of the truck stop and the cops would not be leaving without being seen. The two agents watched the white stretch limo leave the truck stop parking lot and they joked about what famous star might be in the car. They exchanged stories of what they might be doing in the back seat of a limo with various stars. It was cheap entertainment, but it helped pass the time. An hour later when one of them went to use the men's room, they discovered the four cops were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 6 

Two hours after they left the truck stop Huggy pulled the limo up in front of Metro. Starsky and Hutch both sighed in relief at being 'home' again. They all knew there would be hours of debriefing yet to come. They also hoped for some background assignment so they could still assist with bringing these drug smugglers to justice. They had invested a lot of time in this project, and the drugs were scheduled to be delivered sometime in the next couple weeks. No one wanted to walk away at this point.

They made their way to the squad room and Captain Dobey's office, collecting stares and odd looks as they walked through the familiar halls. Hutch felt self-conscious and made a comment that maybe they should have cleaned up and shaved before reporting into their captain. Starsky, on the other hand, was enjoying the looks they were receiving. People didn't recognize them, and it was interesting to watch the expressions on their faces. He also knew part of the looks where directed at the two attractive women walking with them.

When they entered the squad room Captain Dobey was speaking with a very tall large man, whom they assumed was the women's captain. Their captain could easily be mistaken for a football player; he was a couple inches taller than Hutch with a broad frame and seemingly dwarfed Captain Dobey. Kristi and Shannon immediately straighten their posture and acquired a more formal disposition upon entering the squad room. They introduced each other to their respective captains and their captain requested a room so he could speak with his officers alone for a few minutes. Captain Dobey allowed them to use his office.

Captain Fry's voice was gruff and boomed from behind the closed door, he was not happy about being harassed by the FBI, and having to explain why they purposefully eluded the agents assigned to escort them to Bay City. He was also mad about them not reporting into him or the FBI when they were expected over the past few weeks, regardless of being under cover; they had explicit orders to keep in touch.

In their defense it was noted the agents never approached the cops nor identified themselves as agents, whether to escort them or anything else. The switching of transportation seemed like a prudent move at the time it was done since they knew they were being followed. It was not mentioned that Starsky and Hutch had arranged for the switch without their knowledge or consent.

The FBI had checked into the three men at the motel and reported that it was as Shannon thought, just local thugs looking for any easy target. They were experienced officers; they should have been able to tell the difference between FBI agents, an organized hit, and basic local thugs. And to suspect the FBI of setting them up, well, he wasn't even going to listen to that excuse, not for one minute.

Captain Dobey tried to talk with his men at a desk in the squad room; however the other captain's loudness kept distracting them. Starsky leaned over to Hutch and made a hushed comment of how glad he was that they had their captain versus the women's captain and Hutch quickly agreed. An officer approached Captain Dobey and informed him that there were two FBI agents waiting at the front desk. He told the officer to go and bring them to his office then turned and knocked on his office door interrupting the booming voice behind it.

Captain Dobey entered his office and motioned for Starsky and Hutch to follow him. He explained that Agents Huber and Reynolds were on their way up and then took his position behind his desk. Captain Fry took a position also behind the desk to the side of Captain Dobey. Starsky and Hutch took their favorite spot at the window ledge and noticed Kristi and Shannon had positioned themselves near their captain along the wall, leaving the chairs in front of Dobey's desk open for the FBI agents.

While their captains were talking, they gave each other a look to check if all was well. Hutch wasn't sure and kept watching Shannon until she checked on her captain's attention then quickly gave him a sly smile and a wink, then turned her expression back to stone to match Kristi's as her captain looked up at his officers and then over at Starsky and Hutch. Starsky observed that although their expressions were controlled, they both had a glint in their eyes, they were ok. Kristi wouldn't look at him so he figured she was upset since they had not shared the information about the agents at the truck stop. Their captain had chewed them out for ditching the agents, and that was something he and Hutch were responsible for setting up.

When the agents arrived they all moved to a meeting room where everyone could be seated. An hour into the meeting Captain Dobey excused himself to return to his other duties, but Captain Fry remained to observe the meeting between the agents and the officers. The conversation was mainly one way, from the four officers explaining and telling all the information they had to Huber and Reynolds. The agents would not share much information back to fill in questions the four cops had regarding the situation and upcoming plans for the operation.

By seven o'clock the meeting room had grown unbearably small and all were anxious to leave. Huber started wrapping up the meeting and indicated he would welcome having the four officers remain on the team through the end of the operation as long as their captains agreed. There was always surveillance work that had to be done, but it would be too risky to have them have direct contact with anyone now. They were all standing when Captain Dobey returned to check on them.

The Phoenix captain was staying at a local hotel and indicated he would get another room for Officers Schmidt and Officer Jones. Captain Dobey offered to give them a lift to the hotel, but Kristi and Shannon needed clothes, they only had what they were wearing. Since the Torino had been left in the police garage, Starsky and Hutch offered to take them to a store first and then drop them off at the hotel. Captain Fry instructed them not to take too long and to report into him when they had cleaned up. They would take a cab together to Captain Dobey's house for dinner. The women gave each other a quick look then responded in unison 'yes sir'.

As they were walking out to the police garage, Hutch bumped into Kristi and said, "Now Sergeant Schmidt, you're going to have to resist temptation when we get to Starsky's car." Kristi gave him an odd look and was about to ask him 'why' when they turned a corner and saw the Torino. "Sorta reminds you of a big candy cane, doesn't it?" he joked with a wide smile.

"Oh, I knew I would regret telling you that story. That's your car?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my car." responded Starsky over his shoulder as he moved ahead to get to his car first. He silently ran his hand along the car as he walked around it checking for any dents or changes. He had missed his car and couldn't wait to get behind the wheel and feel it moving under him again. He settled in the seat and listened to the engine purr, he really was home again. He flushed when he realized the others were just standing outside the car watching him with very amused looks on their faces. He turned to Kristi and tilted his head to the side and with a crocked smile asked, "So what do ya think, schweetheart?"

Shannon leaned close to Kristi and whispered, "I don't believe it, it's gotta be an omen."

Kristi just stood there looking at the Torino, "Shhhh, don't say anything", she whispered back.

Kristi looked at him, he looked as happy as a little boy with a beloved toy on Christmas morning. She picked up on the way he had patted the car when he got close to it and let out a contented sigh when he had eased into the leather seat. This was a man that loved his car, the engine sounded powerful and no doubt he had put a lot of work into it. And then their code word 'Torino' came back to her. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time, he had a huge smile on his face, and his eyes where bright and sparkling, this was the real David Starsky, the man. She responded with the only appropriate answer possible, "It's beautiful!"

Shannon responded, "Ditto!"

Starsky beamed and his smile widened even more, "She is a beaut' isn't she!"

Hutch shook his head and laughed, "We affectionately call her the red tomato."

"Ya, but now I might start thinking of her as a red and white candy cane!" Starsky said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Kristi.

Kristi rolled her eyes and laughed back with him.


	7. Chapter 7

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 7 

Captain Dobey's wife had insisted the boys have dinner with them for some home cooking. After all, they had been gone for months, their apartments wouldn't have any food and would need to get re-supplied. Then she instructed her husband to include the Phoenix detectives as well. She was sure they would all appreciate a home cooked meal. Captain Dobey's young daughter was taken by surprise by Starsky and Hutch's appearance since they had still not shaved. She also seemed genuinely interested in talking with Kristi and Shannon when she learned they were police detectives just like her favorite uncles.

Captain Fry's formalness and gruffness from earlier in the day was replaced with a casualness that allowed his concern and admiration for his two officers to show. At one point in the evening Captain Fry and Kristi had moved to a separate part of the yard and were talking quietly to one another when he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances with their captain and then to Shannon.

"Captain Fry is heading home in the morning and has given his permission for us to stay in Bay City and assist the FBI through the completion of this assignment," Kristi stated as she and her captain rejoined them on the patio, "providing they are actually using us on this case. If they start assigning us other duties, we're to firmly decline and report back to Phoenix."

"I believe I said 'politely decline'."

"We've worked with Huber and Reynolds before captain. Ok, ah… how about firmly but politely decline? Anyhow, do you want me to head home also and pick us up some clothes and drive my car back?" asked Kristi.

"Ya, I suppose that would work. It's only about a six hour drive; you could be back by tomorrow night, right?"

"If I can get on the same flight as the captain, he leaves at 6 AM."

Captain Fry turned to Captain Dobey, "Would you mind if we use your phone to call the airport and see if we can get another seat on my flight?"

"No, not at all, follow me, I'll show you where my den is." Captain Dobey responded as he started leading them into the house.

Kristi returned to the backyard and explained that they were able to book a seat on the early morning flight and that their captain was preparing to head back to the hotel since they'd have to get up early to get to the airport. Mrs. Dobey had gone inside the house leaving just the four of them in the backyard alone.

Shannon walked over to Hutch and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kristi shook her head and softly laughed. She leaned toward Starsky and took his hand and said, "Sorry, it takes me longer to warm up to someone." Which was true of her personality; however, she had already made her mind up about Starsky while she was in his arms the prior night. She liked him, a lot, but she had to be sure it wasn't just because he reminded her of her former fiancé.

Starsky chuckled, "That's ok, me too." Which wasn't true at all, he could easily slip into bed with a beautiful woman, no guilt attached, and wanted to very much with her.

Kristi looked over at him and looked him straight in the eyes; she didn't believe that for one minute. Finally she leaned in closer, "I have a confidence problem, you didn't kiss back the last time I kissed you."

"Try me again", he said with a grin.

"Ya?"

"And don't put any bets on me not moving my hands this time either."

"Hmmm…" was all she could reply as he pulled her into him tightly and kissed her deeply. Her hands went up to his face and then her fingers dove into his thick dark curly hair.

Captain Dobey hesitated at the patio door not wanting to interrupt; however, Captain Fry just rapped loudly on the window and continued walking out onto the patio. Kristi jumped and immediately put a couple feet between her and Starsky whereas Shannon stayed at Hutch's side and gave her partner an amused smile.

"Sorry Sir." Kristi said as she straightened her stance and kept her gaze lowered to the ground.

Their captain was wearing an irritated expression as he looked between his officers and Starsky and Hutch. Starsky didn't know why, but he felt their captain seemed to look especially irritated for the few seconds their eyes had locked on one another. Their captain's casual demeanor was also gone and he was addressing them as Sergeant Schmidt and Sergeant Jones again as he instructed them to prepare to return to the hotel with him.

Shannon took advantage of the fact that her captain's back was toward her and she gestured at Kristi the message that Starsky and Hutch would take them to the hotel. Kristi shook her head to indicate 'no' to which Shannon then waved 'bye' and slipped her arm around Hutch. Kristi's frown and obvious distracted attention caused Captain Fry to turn and look at Shannon, who had slightly moved away from Hutch when she saw her captain turning.

Hutch wasn't going to get in the middle of this and turned to Shannon and said, "We don't meet with Huber and Reynolds until ten o'clock, so Starsky and I will stop by the hotel and pick you up in the morning around nine. Depending on what the FBI has for us, maybe we can help you find better accommodations while you and Sergeant Schmidt are in Bay City on this assignment." The tone in his voice indicated that she would be returning to the hotel with Kristi and her captain.

Kristi moved over to Captain and Mrs. Dobey and expressed her appreciation for the home cooked meal and generous hospitality for her and her partner and captain. When the cab honked she turned and looked at Starsky and Hutch, "Sergeant Starsky, Sergeant Hutchinson, please don't let my partner get into too much trouble until I get back!"

"We'll try, Sergeant Schmidt." Starsky handed her his card, "Here's our numbers, give us a call when you get ready to head back or if something comes up, and drive safely."

Mrs. Dobey saw then to the door allowing her husband to remain in the back yard with Starsky and Hutch. They sat down and discussed what had been going on in the department for the last few weeks and what they thought about continuing this assignment with the FBI.

The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet. Their captain wasn't pleased when he saw them with the two Bay City detectives. When they reached the hotel Captain Fry had them come to his room for a brief meeting. After they were seated at a small table, he finally broke the silence "I'm very disappointed at what I saw in the Dobey's backyard. I expect you to conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner since you are representing the Phoenix Police Department. "

Kristi kept her eyes lowered, "Sorry Captain. We will try to conduct ourselves more professionally."

Shannon shot her partner a look, "No, not this time. Captain, we were not on-duty. What you witnessed was a man-woman thing, not a cop thing. We know enough not to let emotions get in the way when we are on duty."

"You're good cops; you are always on-duty."

"But you can't dictate what we do on our off time, especially in the area of our love lives."

"I can when you are on an assignment like this. Working undercover is extremely dangerous; you need to keep your senses and brains clear, emotional attachments cloud one's judgment."

"Kristi can't stop living just because Steve died" There she had said it. Captain Fry was glaring at her and Kristi was just staring at her with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"And how do you feel about this?" he asked turning to Kristi who was sitting silently trying not to make eye contact with either one of them.

"We're cops first and foremost, you know that captain," Kristi began, "and we have not done and will not do anything to disgrace the Phoenix Police Department." She then looked her captain in the eyes and continued, "Matt, they are good cops and good men. You said yourself you checked their records, you know their credentials."

Kristi then reached across the table and put a hand on top of his hand, "I know he looks a lot like him, but he isn't Steve. Whatever happens with Detective Starsky, won't be long term, I'm not kidding myself about that. But it's another step in going on with my life without Steve."

"Guess I'm letting emotions cloud my judgment, it just hard to see you with another man." he responded. "I worry about you, I worry about both of you, and I still miss Steve."

"Me too", was all Kristi could respond as a lump grew in her throat.

The flight back to Phoenix was uneventful. Kristi was thankful the flight was full and she was seated in the rear away from her captain. She wasn't up to small talk, she was tired of talking about Steve, and she especially didn't want to answer any probing questions regarding Detective David Starsky. She adjusted her seat and sat back and contemplated getting to know this man.


	8. Chapter 8

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 8 

When they arrived in Phoenix she accompanied her captain to the station and checked in with a few officers and caught up with some of the office events. She got the expected ribbing about her red hair and assured her co-workers it wasn't permanent.

Once home she walked around the house just to check on things, it felt so empty and her foot steps seemed to echo through the rooms. She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the picture of her and Steve that was sitting on the night stand. Had it really been three years since he went away? She shivered as the all too familiar scene played out behind her closed eyes and she was left cradling the picture like she had cradled him in her arms when he took his last breath.

She stood up and chided herself for the self pity, and told herself to get moving. She quickly threw some clothes in a bag for herself and went into Shannon's room to pack her some clothes. She then left a message with Captain Dobey that it was two o'clock and she was hitting the road back to Bay City. It was close to eight o'clock when she pulled off the interstate at the exit he told her to take. She found a gas station and called Starsky's home number. They had been waiting on her call and went to get Kristi versus making her navigate the streets to his apartment.

When they got to the service station, her car's hood was up and Kristi and two men were bent over her engine. Starsky's car immediately drew their attention and they straightened up and started admiring the Torino. Kristi met his gaze and flashed him a big smile as she walked over to greet him, Hutch, and Shannon.

"Car troubles?" he asked as he looked over at her car. He couldn't believe his eyes; she had a Mustang Cobra, white with red stripes.

"Nah, just a mutual admiration society for muscle cars. They wanted to see the engine in my car. Then you pull up and your Torino steals all the attention!"

He walked over and looked at her car and the engine, "Nice car! That's not a stock engine, if you'd modified the engine yourself; I think I'm going to fall in love."

"No, my big brother does my car work." Kristi turned to Starsky and with a gleam in her eyes asked, "So what do ya think of MY car schweetheart?"

Starsky laughed, "I love it, of course!"

"Want to drive it back to your place?" she asked as she tossed him the car keys.

"You serious?" He looked over at Hutch, "You want to stop and pick up the pizzas?"

"Pizza! Great I'm starving! I didn't want to take the time to stop and eat and was hoping you'd have some food for me!"

Since Hutch and Shannon were picking up a couple of pizzas, Starsky took advantage and took an extended route to his place, opening up the car where possible. They pulled up to his apartment just as their partners arrived with the food. Starsky looked at the two cars sitting side by side and commented, "They look good together, sorta like a his and hers set."

Kristi and Shannon looked at each other and laughed, "Ya, sorta."

Shannon leaned into Kristi, "I'm telling you, it's an omen."

"Shhhh." Kristi shot Shannon a look that said 'knock it off'.

Hutch had overheard Shannon's 'omen' comment and asked, "What do you mean Shannon, 'it's an omen'?"

"Her car was part of a matching set; Steve's Mustang was like your partner's red with white stripes!" Shannon answered.

"Ya, it was sorta goofy, but they were Christmas gifts to each other." Kristi laughed, "That's where my nickname 'Candy Cane' came from really, and then he played on that for his…ah…practical joke." She then nodded over at her partner, "And my car is still part of a matching set. We had Steve's car repainted to match mine, only with blue stripes, and that's what Shannon drives."

Starsky looked over at Hutch, "Wow, you both drive Mustangs? That match? Hmmpt… hear that? Hutch refuses to get a decent car."

"Hey, don't get any ideas, my car works fine, and comes in handy when we need to be inconspicuous with an older model."

"Oh ya, we have my old car for those types of stake outs also, it blends in and doesn't bring attention to itself." Shannon offered. She didn't want to insult Hutch's car, after all she'd still be driving her old beaten up car if it weren't for Kristi's generosity. "But I gotta tell you I really like driving the Mustang a lot more!" She walked over to Kristi's car and pulled out a picture from the visor and handed it to Starsky. It was Steve and Kristi with their cars parked nose to nose, each sitting on their car hoods.

"Hmmm, you're a blonde?" he said handing the picture to Hutch. "I think I would have liked this Steve of yours, great taste in cars…" he looked over at Kristi meeting her gaze, "and in women." He broke the eye contact by grabbing the pizzas, "Come on, I'm starvin', last one in has to set the table!"

They positioned themselves around the coffee table which held the pizzas and drinks and discussed the case and what their roles would be since their covers were blown. They would be providing backup and surveillance, boring stuff, but it allowed them to still be involved when the bust went down. The FBI's informant had indicated the shipment was due to arrive any day now.

While Shannon was talking about Phoenix, Hutch caught Starsky's attention and raised a finger to his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture and nodded toward Kristi who had fallen asleep on the floor by him. Hutch and Shannon left soon after that and Starsky took an afghan from the closet and gently laid it over Kristi. He cleaned up the dirty glasses and put the left over pizza in the fridge then went back to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he came back to the living room, he crouched down by Kristi and was about to wake her up when she opened her eyes. She smiled and stretched then looked around for her partner.

"They went back to Hutch's for the night; I brought your duffle bag in from your car." he said, answering her unspoken question. Starsky then stretched out on the floor by her and used her line from a couple nights ago, "We're both adults here, think we can control ourselves?"

"Hmmm, and I've just had a nap, so I do have some energy." she smiled as she lifted the afghan inviting him to move closer. He snuggled into her, his weight pushing her back as she wrapped the afghan around him. His body felt nice against hers and she pushed herself into him. They deepened their kisses and she started tugging his shirt up to get it off him.

Starsky took the hint and stopped kissing her long enough to sit up and remove his shirt, then settled himself back down by her. Kristi pushed him onto his back, sat on him and started running her fingers over his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the thick curls. She leaned down and left a trail of kisses from his chin down to his belt buckle and back up again, stopping to nuzzle in his chest hair. "Just in case it isn't obvious, I love your hairy chest."

Starsky chuckled and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head with one quick movement, "Really? Personally I like yours a lot better." He pulled her down to him and started running his fingertips up and down her spine, stopping to undo one hook of her bra, then continuing the slow tease up and down her spine again.

He sat up with her sitting in his lap and undid one more hook, leaving one lone hook still attached. He kissed along her jaw line down to her shoulders and started to slide her straps down little by little, first one side then the other. Kristi moved to reach behind her to unhook the remaining hook but was stopped. As she sat there facing him she realized that he was teasing himself as well as her with his slow deliberate movements. She shuddered as emotions surged through her.

"Cold?"

"Just the opposite."

Starsky kept his eyes locked with hers as he reached behind her and undid the last hook, allowing her bra to fall away. She tossed it aside and pushed him back down, he was driving her to the edge of her control and she decided to kick up her efforts and return the favor.

She started with a very deep kiss and then went to his right ear, licking down his neck along his collar bone, stopping momentarily to suck on his adam's apple, then up to his left ear. She moved back down his collar bone to the middle of his chest and then down to his navel. She moved back up a few inches and back down a few times, then she passed his navel following the patch of dark hair down to his jeans. Kristi smiled up at him and noticed his breathing had definitely quickened.

Kristi's brain was yelling at her, it was taking all her will power to go slow. It had been a long time since she actually ached for a man's touch, and she didn't want it to end too fast.

He let out a moan when she finally tugged his jeans down and released him from the tight material that was restricting him. She shifted backward and removed his shoes and then his jeans, always working slowly. She almost laughed when she saw his black underwear, but not knowing how he would react; decided this might not be a good time to laugh.

"Breathing pretty heavy there aren't ya, Sergeant Starsky?"

Starsky chuckled and took a deep breath and tried to regain his control. His brain was also yelling at him to flip her over and tear her jeans off. When she moved back up to kiss him, he rolled her over so he was on top of her and then stood up extending his hands out to her, "Come here you. I have a nice soft bed a few feet away."

He pulled her up and pointed her to his bedroom where she laid down in the middle of the bed. "Ok, it's my turn to make your pulse race a little bit."

Kristi threw her head back and laughed, "Already there!" Then she saw the mirrors above her and froze. Her eyes became large as she looked back and forth between Starsky and the overhead mirrors, "Oh I've… I've never had mirrors before."

"I think you'll like them. Lay back, relax, and enjoy the ride, schweetheart." He gently pushed her down, "First these jeans have got to go", he said as he opened the snap and pulled them and her underwear down in one tug. He removed his own briefs then moved up on the bed by her and began kissing her and running his fingertips over her, lavishing most of his attention on her breasts. His fingertips where teasing her, gently stroking up and down her front as he had done to her spine.

Starsky started kissing her deeply again then laughed, "Now who's the one breathing heavy Sergeant Schmidt?"

She smiled and looked deeply into his eyes, "I want you."

She reached up and put her hands on each side of his face and again said, "I want you." She looked into his eyes and added between breaths, "I need you… throw your control out the window…"

Starsky didn't need to hear her twice; that was enough to tell him they were at the same place mentally and physically. He closed his eyes and let his control go and relished the feel of this wonderful woman. He collapsed onto her and held her as they both regained their breaths.

When he felt he could actually move, he rolled to the side and stretched out beside her. She had a contented smile on her face; he reached up and moved some strands of hair off her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked back at him, finally taking a deep breath she whispered, "Thank you."

He leaned toward her and gave her a soft kiss, "No, thank you." He always tried to be gentle, but this woman understood that sometimes you need more, and had even requested it. "Want to take a quick shower? I know I could use one."

"Ya, except I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Can't move," she softly laughed.

He smiled; he didn't want to move either. "Not even if I run my fingers down along your ribs?"

She twitched as she tried to control her reactions to his touches. "Nope."

"I see," he sat up in bed and moved down toward her feet, "what about if I run my fingers over your feet?"

She playfully screamed and immediately rolled away from him, but she miscalculated where she was in the bed and rolled off the edge onto the floor. Starsky leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at her, "You ok?" He didn't anticipate her reaching up and grabbing him, and he toppled off the bed landing on top of her. "Thought you couldn't move?"

"I lied," she laughed. "lead onto the shower, we both need it!"


	9. Chapter 9

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 9 

They were just finishing their breakfast when Hutch and Shannon arrived the next morning. Kristi heard the car door outside and quickly looked around the apartment. Starsky watched with amusement as she messed up the afghan on the couch and threw a pillow on the couch from the bedroom. She surveyed the couch then turned to him and said, "Follow my lead", and gave him a wink as she sat back down at the counter.

Starsky wouldn't have thought about staging the couch to make it appear like someone had slept there. He and Hutch didn't hide much from one another, in fact in the woman department they tended to be on the competitive side. After hearing so much about Shannon's talents, he was looking forward to describing his evening to Hutch when they got alone.

He had assumed that Kristi and Shannon were like them, no secrets from one another. Based on a couple comments Shannon had made, Hutch had even thought about proposing a foursome, now after watching her set up the couch, he figured that would be out of the question and sighed in disappointment.

She looked over her coffee cup at him and tilted her head to the side in response to his sigh. His eyes showed disappointment but she didn't know why, then it dawned on her, she was taking his bragging rights away. "Ready to have a little fun?" she asked him showing a very sly smile, "Watch Shannon's reaction when she first sees the couch."

He realized that she was up to something; the messy couch was a set up. "You're setting her up?"

"Oh ya! What else is a partner for?" she said laughing.

They walked into the apartment and both immediately noticed the couch. Hutch smiled to himself and gave Starsky a look silently asking if it were true, he knew his partner well, but he didn't know Kristi. He poured himself and Shannon cups of coffee and leaned against the counter by his partner.

Shannon hesitated giving the couch a long look and kept glancing at her partner but Kristi wasn't giving her any eye contact. She finally looked at the couch again and then over at Starsky, but he too controlled his facial expression.

"I figure we both should drive this morning versus taking one car in case we get separate assignments. What do you think Shannon?" asked Kristi, trying to make light conversation.

"Sure sounds ok, did you remember to bring my set of car keys?" she answered, still trying to get Kristi to look her in the eyes. She finally gave up and just blurted out her thoughts, "Oh jeeze partner, don't tell me you sleep on the couch! Don't tell me you blew it last night! "

Kristi looked at her partner squinting her eyes; she wasn't able to control the slight twitch at the corner on her mouth. She got up and walked over to the sink so her back was to Shannon and sighed heavily then said, "Oh, I don't know, did I blow it last night Sergeant Starsky?"

He wanted to bust but controlled his face, "Yes, I'd say you did Sergeant Schmidt."

"Hmmmm."

Hutch was able to see the smile on Kristi's face and he knew Starsky was controlling his expression, so he kept his coffee cup at his lips so he wouldn't give anything away. Shannon had been concerned at leaving her partner last night and had mused periodically after they had left about whether their respective partners were 'getting together'.

Shannon sat down, looked at her partner and just shook her head back and forth. "Are you nuts? Look at them, they are both good looking men."

"Very."

"And you blew it?"

Kristi walked over to her and put her hands on Shannon's shoulders, "Well…"

Shannon raised her head and looked at her partner, "Well what?"

Kristi was about to lose her control, she looked over at Hutch and said, "I'm sorry Sergeant Hutchinson, it's a concept Shannon has a difficult time with."

Shannon was getting the feeling she'd been set up and starting frowning.

Kristi continued, "Technically you don't blow." and then blew air into her partner's face.

The two girls fell into each other's arms laughing. "Got a witness who might be willing to testify", Shannon looked over at Hutch, "that I get the concept just fine thank you."

"Do tell?" Kristi raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Hutch and then at Starsky. Hutch started to turn red from the attention focused on him, "Might be right, he's even blushing."

"Ok, you had me going this time. But that was mean, I was genuinely concerned that you might pass up a good thing because of the captain."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, that comment along with the hug in Captain Dobey's backyard wasn't adding up. Fraternization between officers and their higher ranking commanders was strictly forbidden.

Kristi walked over to the couch and folded the afghan, "Speaking of the captain reminds me; we need to get a motel room rented today. He might be willing to buy the line 'I feel asleep on Sergeant Starsky's couch' for one night, but he won't buy it for multiple nights."

"You're going to make us move to a motel room?"

"Look Shannon, I don't care if we never set a foot in the room, but I need a motel receipt to hand in to the captain. It'll make everything easier."

"You've never been the type to take the easy way out, why now?"

Kristi turned and shot her partner a warning look, then looked over at Starsky and Hutch, "We can talk about this later."

Starsky stood up, "No, be better to talk about it now. Our department has definite rules regarding relationships among its officers. What's going on between you and your captain? "

"Well not what you're thinking, that's for sure." She laughed and glanced at Shannon, "Captain Fry is… was Steve's dad. About a year ago he transferred into our precinct and became our acting captain when our first captain retired. There are no rules being broken or even bent for that matter. There's no relationship except I almost married his son, who died three years ago, and we have little contact outside of work, end of story."

"Then why are you so worried about getting a motel room?"

"Captain Fry is 'old school', and we've been given strict orders to conduct ourselves professionally and above reproach." Shannon added, now realizing what her partner was thinking.

Kristi continued, "And in an appropriate manner since we are representing the Phoenix Police Department. We won't lie to our captain, and if I turn in a motel receipt he won't have a reason to ask where we slept."

"Sorry partner, I wasn't thinking." stated Shannon.

Kristi went over to Starsky and straightened his collar, "You were a very gracious host last night, and if you are offering to ah… rent your couch to me while we are in Bay City, I'd be very appreciative. Of course, we'll have to come up with something that I could do to repay you for your generosity. Perhaps we can work something out, maybe a couple cases of beer?" she said as she gave him a wink.

"Ya, I think we can work something out so we are mutually satisfied." he responded. "There's always a key under the welcome mat, consider this your home while you're in Bay City."

"Thanks!"


	10. Chapter 10

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 10 

The next couple of days went by without incidence. They were assigned surveillance of a warehouse that the FBI sources said was the delivery point for the shipment of cocaine. Starsky and Hutch took point at the front of the building and Kristi and Shannon were positioned around the side to watch the back. They'd meet up for lunch and switch partners for the afternoon watch. This gave them someone different to talk with, which helped ease the boredom of sitting in a car all day. Then they'd meet up again at Huggy's after being released from their shifts.

On the third day Shannon purposed they switch out differently, reasoning that she hadn't talked with Starsky much and would like to get to know him better. It was a logical request, and the prospect of new conversation was appealing to everyone. Starsky knew that Hutch was still considering a foursome some night and wondered if he and Shannon had conspired to split them up differently today to test the waters, so to speak.

Starsky watched Hutch and Kristi leave and sighed. Kristi had gotten really bored the prior afternoon and had given him the most incredible blow job while he tried to keep his concentration focused on watching the warehouse. He looked over at Shannon wondering what the afternoon would bring. "Come on partner, let's roll." he said as he started to dig out his wallet.

Shannon reached out and stopped him, "You picked up lunch yesterday, it's on us today, and don't argue.", and she threw some money down on the table.

"Well, thank you! I'd never argue with a lady with money!"

"Especially when she's carrying a gun, huh?"

"Especially!" he laughed back thinking that the afternoon just might prove interesting.

Hutch and Kristi made small talk covering general interests, background information and family. They were in Hutch's car and he settled himself down in the seat to get comfortable for the afternoon. Kristi started to squirm, and finally turned in the seat and leaned over the back of the front seat looking into the back of the car. "Damn, forgot to grab my duffle bag of stuff. Got anything back here to read?"

Hutch turned his head, all he could see was her butt in the air, and he smiled as he admired her curves. "Might be, keep looking, you're at least giving me something interesting to look at." he laughed and thought about what Starsky had told him about her activity to alleviate their boredom yesterday afternoon.

She laughed and wiggled her butt back and forth, "Glad I can provide some entertainment for you!" She pulled herself back into the front seat and they locked eyes, "Sergeant Hutchinson, don't tell me you're as perverted as your partner!"

"Sad, but probably true. What about you?"

"Hmmmm, not that I'll admit." She squinted up her eyes and kept looking at him trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing. Shannon had mentioned that he wanted to do a foursome, but she was quite content with just fooling around with Starsky. Now she wondered if Shannon's suggestion of switching partners this afternoon was for more than just fresh conversation. "Here, I'm not this desperate yet," she said as she tossed him a girlie magazine she had found, keeping the plant magazine for herself.

"Thanks, wondered where this had been."

"Let me guess, there's a good article or interview in there you like to read." she laughed.

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"Had three brothers, those things were always in the house. Needless to say I grew up feeling very inadequate."

He looked over at her and stretched his arm out along the back of the seat, "Well, you grew up very nicely." He smiled to himself as he noticed how red her face was, and even though she wouldn't look at him, she was smiling. He let his hand drop from the back of the seat and started rubbing the back of her neck. Hutch was pleased; she didn't move away and didn't indicate that he should stop.

He felt her body go tense and looked at her as she pointed toward the building. He followed her gaze out the window to the warehouse where two men were pulling up to the warehouse. He radioed the report of movement to Starsky and Shannon.

Hutch's car was half hidden and didn't draw attention to itself, Starsky and Shannon weren't as lucky. The red Torino had been spotted and they were watching the two men approaching their car when Hutch radioed them.

Shannon had her binoculars focused on the two men and suddenly said, "Shit, I think I recognize one of them. I don't want them to see my face in case they can recognize me." She pushed their equipment under the seat, then quickly pulled her jacket off and put it over her head and went face down into Starsky's lap. "Hope you're a good actor maybe they'll just think we're here making out."

Starsky turned the radio off so it wouldn't make any noise then repositioned himself so Shannon would have more room. He reached over and pulled up her t-shirt so there was skin showing and unhooked her bra with one quick twist then started rubbing her back.

"What the? Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Trying to make it look real. You need to be moving your head up and down."

"I know how to give a blow job, thank you." She replied as she reached down and squeezed him a little harder than necessary causing him to suck in a breath.

"Watch it!" he growled.

The two men approached the Torino cautiously. Starsky had leaned back slightly and made his eyes slits so it would look like he was unaware of the two men. Starsky whispered their location and when they were close enough to the car to hear she started moaning softly and bobbing her head. He moved the jacket so it covered her head better and sat there looking out his window at the strangers.

The two men hesitated and then one of them said, "Listen Mac, this here is private property, you're gonna have to leave."

Starsky cleared his throat and smiled, "Ya well, in a few minutes. She's good; don't want to interrupt her until she's done." He then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Can you give a working guy a break, I'll get out of here as soon as she's done, promise." Starsky tilted his head back enough so he could just see the two men, and tightened the grip on his gun that was by his side hidden by Shannon's jacket. He then put his right hand on Shannon's butt and squeezed making her jump.

The two men grinned and backed away, they were looking for FBI suits, not some guy and a prostitute. They were there just to check the area out and make sure the warehouse was ready. One guy turned and stepped back to the Torino, "Hey Mac, what does she charge?"

Shannon's head stopped bobbing and he heard her softly say 'shit'. Starsky had to think fast, he took his hand and pushed on her head to get her moving again, and gave them a disgusted look, "The price is my job, she's the boss's wife and she's got my balls in a vice."

The other man snorted and said, "Ya well, life's rough. Get out of here and there won't be any trouble." He then pulled on the other guys shirt and said "Come on, all we're here to do is a security check."

"Yes sir." Starsky said as he started his car. He reached over Shannon and got his car in gear and slowly pulled away. He talked softly telling Shannon where they were as they moved through the parking lot and out onto the street. Since they were moving and being let go, Shannon assumed they were safe and decided to have a little fun. She had been rubbing the front of his jeans causing him to become quite large and now increased her pressure.

"Hey!" he said as he shifted his position in his seat, "I think it's safe for you to sit up now."

"You don't like what I'm doing? Judging by his reaction, he likes what I'm doing."

"Well, he's got a mind of his own when a pretty woman gives him attention."

"Oh really, you think I'm pretty? Thank you! Now I know why Kristi has been smiling so much the last couple of days."

"Ya?… ah, why don't you grab the radio and signal Hutch and Kristi that we're out." Starsky drove a couple more blocks and pulled into a parking lot and soon Huber and Reynolds pulled up next to their car.

"We got told to leave."

"We heard over the radio. Your partners are going to stay put a couple more hours and watch things. You might as well go home for today."

"This might mean the shipment is coming, shouldn't we stay close?"

"More information came in; it's going down tomorrow night. We're all meeting downtown at six tonight to go over the plans so everyone knows where they need to be tomorrow. Inform Hutchinson and Schmidt and be there tonight."

"Okay." he responded as they watched Huber's car pull away.

Starsky turned toward Shannon and said, "Well partner, looks like we have a couple hours to kill, you hungry?" He had decided not to go home. Based on her aggressive moves they would most certainly end up in bed, and although he was sure it would be very enjoyable, he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted right now.

"No, not really, but if you are I could get something to drink."

"Wait till you smell the burritos, you'll change your mind. You won't be able to resist."

Starsky radioed Hutch that they were going to get something to eat and they'd met them at Venice Place in a couple hours.

"We'll see." Shannon smirked to herself, she could tell he was avoiding going back to his place and decided to back off for now. She'd sent the message that she was interested and willing to fool around, she'd step back and see if he would make the next move. Hutch had suggested a foursome to her the prior night and they had agreed their respective partners would probably be willing participants, but they also knew they would have to be the ones to initiate the first moves.

Hutch relayed the message that Starsky and Shannon were going to go eat and meet them back at his place when their shift ended. Huber had already radioed the information about the six o'clock meeting to them.

"Well, their adrenaline is probably pumping, I know mine is." Kristi said as she set the safety and returned her gun to its holster, "You can put your cannon away now Blondie." She looked over at Hutch who was chuckling at her cannon comment.

They continued watching the warehouse. The two men were long gone and the afternoon sun began streaming into the car making Hutch's hair absolutely glow. They sat in silence, taking in each other's features. He was quite a handsome man, a strong jaw line, crystal blue eyes and very well endowed according to Shannon. Kristi's thoughts went to Shannon's stories before she could stop herself and she felt her heart rate increase. She knew what he wanted; now she had to make the decision if it was what she wanted.

Hutch picked up on her deepened breathing and leaned forward kissing her lightly. He pulled back and looked at Kristi; she hadn't resisted nor pulled away. He decided to try again and raised his hand to the side of her face and gently caressed her check as he kissed her again. His fingers wrapped behind her neck pulling her face closer only this time she closed her eyes and retuned the kiss.

He kept the pace of his kiss slow and soft, allowing her to get comfortable with him. He was limited on how much he could turn since he was behind the steering wheel then he felt her reposition herself closer to him. He decided to push a little more and as he parted her lips with his tongue she let out a low soft moan and pushed into him.

Hutch was thinking to himself about how much further to take this and started moving his hand up her side. Just as his hand slid up to her breast the radio crackled and Starsky's voice brought them back to reality. "Hey partner, seeing any action?"

Kristi immediately laughed and slid back to her side of the car, straightened her shirt and zipped her jacket closed.

Hutch snickered and responded into the radio, "No, pretty quiet here. Just getting ready to head home." He'd have to talk with his partner regarding his crummy sense of timing.

"Good, we'll put food in the oven, come on home. Out."

"Clear."

Hutch glanced over at Kristi who was intently watching the warehouse. "See something?"

"Nah, probably nothing. Let's go home. We'll need to eat and get to Huber's planning meeting downtown."


	11. Chapter 11

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 11 

Starsky closed the oven door and turned around to find Shannon wrapped in just a towel watching him. He leisurely allowed his eyes to survey her body up and down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she was becoming too much of a temptation for him to resist.

He walked over to her so they were only inches apart, "You know Hutch and Kristi will be here in about twenty minutes? You need to get dressed so we can eat and get to the planning meeting." He had decided to do some pushing back of his own so he leaned down and started kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body into his. Starsky gave the towel a couple sharp tugs and it fell to the floor making Shannon hesitate. He smirked to himself when she stopped kissing him and seemed to be unsure of her next move. He didn't like teases, only he knew she wasn't teasing. Her freshly showered skin felt so soft, and he pulled her back into a kiss and allowed his hands to start exploring.

After ten minutes he glanced at his watch and took a step back from her. "Hutch and Kristi will be here soon, you should get dressed." he said as he picked up the towel and handed it to her, "and put this on a hook to dry when you are in the bathroom."

Shannon didn't want to leave, he was a very good kisser and his skillful touching had her on the edge. She didn't want to go get dressed; she wanted him, right now, right there on the floor if necessary. She took a step toward him but was stopped by a warning finger.

"I'm not playing anymore Shannon. You're a very beautiful and desirable woman, but I'm not doing anything when I know our partners are going to be walking in that door any minute. Go get dressed."

She paused but then decided it would be best not to be standing in the middle of the room naked when Hutch and Kristi returned. Not wanting him to have the last word, she gave him a wink and said, "This will be continued..."

As soon as the bathroom door shut behind her Starsky let out a long breath and wiped his face with his hand. She had pushed his buttons also and he needed to calm down before Hutch and Kristi arrived. He grabbed a beer and checked the food before going over and switching on the TV but then walked out to the greenhouse to get some fresh air.

After the meeting they stopped by Huggy's for a drink and sat discussing the events planned for the next day. Kristi sat quietly looking into her beer until Starsky finally bumped her with his shoulder and asked, "What's up? You're pretty quiet tonight." If his assumption was correct Hutch probably put a move on her in the same way Shannon had done to him, and he didn't want her to be upset about it.

Shannon laughed, "Don't worry about her, she gets like this before a big bust." She looked over at Starsky, "You should have taken me up on my offer earlier, she'll be obsessing over the details, you're not gonna get any tonight."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, silently communicating. There had been the offer, but not an accepted offer, on both sides. Shannon and Kristi exchanged the same look between themselves.

Shannon gave her a sly smiled and continued, "Unless Hutch putting the moves on you has you shook up."

Kristi gave her partner a long look, shook her head and ignored the comment. "No, there's something else. I saw something this afternoon, but I don't know what I saw."

Starsky looked at her, "Huh?"

"You don't remember what you saw?" asked Shannon.

"No, not like that. I saw something and it means something, but it's in the back of my brain and I can't pull it forward."

"I know what you are talking about," offered Hutch, "it's in your sub-coconscious, right?"

"Ya, sorta. I have the feeling it's significant, and I can't shake it."

Hutch thought about their afternoon shift, "The only thing different than normal were the two men today. Did you recognize them from somewhere?"

"Shannon thought she recognized one of them." offered Starsky.

Kristi looked over at her partner, "Where'd you recognize them from?"

"I don't know, but the tall one looked really familiar, I didn't get a very good look at him."

"They were too far away from us but they were close to you, you had to have gotten a good look at him, describe him to me."

She crinkled up her nose and laughed, "Well, not from the position I was in, Starsky will have to describe him to you." Shannon then reminded her about what they had done so the men didn't see her face.


	12. Chapter 12

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 12 

One their way home Starsky detoured toward the warehouse. He figured it was nerves, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they should go check the building. They were expecting to see a dark building, just as it had been all week, what they saw was a large box truck being backed into the building. They kept driving and parked a block away and cautiously approached the warehouse. Hutch spotted Agent Baker's car parked in the shadows and approached it from the side, he saw no movement. His stomach knotted up when he saw the blood, and reached in the open window to feel for a pulse. "He's alive, but he's doesn't look too good. We need to get this called in."

Shannon got in the car with Baker and looked at him; it was a deep knife wound. "Take it easy, don't move. Help is coming, you're going to be ok." she said to him in a reassuring voice. She turned toward Hutch and shook her head, "I have some paramedic training, I'll stay here with him until the ambulance arrives, you guys go get this called in and bring a first aid kit back from the car."

They made their way back to the Torino and reported the situation and requested backup and an ambulance for Baker. They grabbed extra ammunition and headed back to the warehouse. They assessed the area and activity from the safety of some trees across the street from the warehouse. Hutch's first impulse was tell Kristi to stay put until backup arrived, that he and Starsk would go check out the building, but knew better than to voice that idea. Besides, once he looked at her he changed his mind, she was prepared for action and he reminded himself again that they were experience police officers, capable of handling themselves. He did however turn to Kristi and say, "Since Shannon is staying here, stick tight to me. Starsk and I are used to each other; we aren't familiar with your moves. Ok?"

Kristi nodded in agreement, she didn't like it, but it was a reasonable request given the situation. "I understand. We're assessing the situation to see what's going down, backup should be here soon."

Hutch nodded to Starsky, "Ready? Then let's go." They worked their way closer to the building trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible. Kristi glanced back at Baker's car seeing Shannon's silhouette just before they entered the building through a side door.

They stayed behind crates and worked their way closer to the middle of the warehouse where there was lights and activity. Less than a dozen men were unloading large burlap bags and the aroma of coffee was strong in the air. Cullen was standing at a table and motioned for a bag to be brought over to him. They watched as the bag was split open and Cullen dumped the coffee beans onto the floor pulling out plastic bags of white powder.

Starsky, Hutch, and Kristi looked at each other, "If each bag is like that, then there's a hell of a lot of cocaine out there." whispered Hutch.

Starsky crouched down by Kristi, "See that tall guy over to the right? That's the one that Shannon thought she recognized this afternoon." He watched her face as she looked at him, "You know him?"

Kristi stared and knew he was familiar, "Yes, think so, but I need to see more of his face. It's still the same, he's there in the back of my brain, and it won't come forward. Hopefully it's not who I think it is." At the same time she had a chill run through her and shivered in response.

Starsky looked over at her, "You ok?"

"No, I just got a very bad feeling about this."

They huddled together and discussed staying put until backup arrived or making their way back to Shannon. They didn't want to be caught in the middle if the FBI team rushed the building. Their planning was interrupted by a commotion coming from the front of the building. "Ah shit," Starsky hissed as they watched Shannon being lead into the middle of the room at gunpoint. She had a very distinct limp and her hands were tied behind her back.

The tall man walked up to Shannon and held her by the chin roughly, "Well, well, well, what have we here? When the boys described the two red headed messengers, I wondered if our paths were going to cross. You've moved up in the world, not Phoenix police anymore? Working with the FBI now, very impressive."

Shannon's eyes grew larger as the realization of who this man was finally registered. No wonder Kristi's subconscious wouldn't let her recognize him. All she could utter was his name, "Maxwell?"

"Where's that sexy partner of yours, huh bitch?", he said as he roughly pushed Shannon ahead of him into the light and started looking around. "Come out; come out, where ever you are. Hey Officer Schmidt, got your partner out here, you gonna come save her?" He pulled Shannon into him and kept her in front of him as he turned and scanned the crates lining the warehouse, "Or are you going to let me blow her away like we blew your old man away back in Phoenix?"

Kristi's face went white and she stumbled backward. Hutch caught her as her knees went weak and she uttered, "Oh my God, that's it, Maxwell."

Starsky and Hutch crouched down with her and Starsky slapped her on the face to bring her attention back. "Are you ok? Come on focus Kristi, we need you here with us." The way they figured it, if this Maxwell didn't know about them then maybe they could work their way around the building and get behind him and the others that were holding Shannon. "Kristi, talk to him, keep them distracted. We need to stall until some backup gets here,"

Kristi nodded, "Let her go Maxwell." she yelled without showing herself and watched Starsky and Hutch disappear into the darkness.

"Why certainly Officer Schmidt, anything you say Officer Schmidt," he mocked. "In fact, why don't you come out here and get her yourself?" He smirked at the other man standing with him, "You'll probably have to help her walk after Cullen gets done with her."

She inched around the huge crate she was hiding behind and glanced toward the light in the middle of the room. There was Shannon on her knees, hands bound behind her back, but there was no flowing blood, so she hadn't been shot or knifed as Kristi had feared. The blood that was visible probably came from Baker. She caught some movement around the edges of the light, maybe two or three other men, but there was no way to determine how many others were out of sight in the darkness.

"Where are you Officer Schmidt? You want to see your partner die?" Kristi watched as he roughly grabbed Shannon by the hair and pulled her up from the cement floor keeping her as a shield in front of him. "Scream bitch, make some noise. Plead for her to come get you."

Shannon refused to scream or talk. Up to that point she was just uncomfortable, but now he was getting mad and was being rougher. Her head hurt but she wasn't bleeding, she had to hang on to the faith that her partner would save her. She closed her eyes and she felt the gun barrel at her check and uttered, "Oh God", and stared out into the darkness knowing Kristi was watching.

Kristi watched in horror as he raised the gun to Shannon's face, "Alright Maxwell, I'll come out, just don't shoot her."

Starsky and Hutch gave each other a look that showed fear. Hostage situations were bad, but now both Kristi and Shannon would be captured. They couldn't figure out what she was thinking by giving herself up. They had successfully gotten three men locked in a side room but they still didn't know how many more were in the warehouse.

Kristi dug out her small pistol and hid her revolver in the small of her back, she knew she'd have to surrender a weapon; it wasn't going to be her main one. "Untie her, I want to see that she's able to walk otherwise I'm just going to pop you in the head from here."

"She'll end up dead; the others will make sure of that."

"Oh hell, Maxwell, I'll end up dead too, but I'll make sure to take you with me. We know the score, everyone has to die sometime. There's an old Sioux saying, 'Today is a good day to die'." Kristi then moved to another location. She had the feeling they hadn't located her yet and she wanted her voice to come from someplace different the next time she spoke.

Maxwell looked over at Cullen; they had heard stories of their reputations since they had the run in with them three years ago. They had been lucky to slip out of the perimeter without getting caught and immediately left the state. It was only later they learned the details about the cop they had taken down and the cop that was left behind just days before they were to be married.

She had left the force and pursued them for weeks, keeping them on the run. They had always managed to stay just out of her reach until one day they looked back and she wasn't there any more. They could understand vengeance and since they still didn't know where she was hiding, being shot was a possibility.

She watched them jump and turn at the sound of her voice coming from another location. She wanted to turn the tables on them. If she could make them think she was in charge, even with a gun pointed at Shannon's head, then there was still a slim chance of getting out of this alive. Kristi steadied her voice and yelled out, "I'm not a very patient person Maxwell. If you take my partner, I'll personally take you to hell myself. Untie her, now."

They were nervous, this wasn't going as planned. They had told the FBI that everything would be going down the next day; they planned on being in and out that night, leaving the FBI sitting on their hands waiting the next day. Cullen turned and said, "I'm going to untie her, but I'll watch her close." Maxwell gave him a disapproving look but nodded.

Kristi watched from her hiding spot as Shannon was unbound. "You ok partner?" Cullen held her close in front of them, as if he thought it would protect them both.

"Ya, but I don't think I'll be doing the Hustle on the dance floor anytime soon."

Kristi smiled translating that to she was ok but couldn't move very fast. She had watched Shannon favor her left leg and figured her ankle must be sprained.

"I hear ya, never cared for disco much either, how about a Texas Two Step?"

"Only if you lead. Ya know, this place reminds me a lot of Bate's place back home."

Starsky worked his way back to where Kristi was hiding. Hutch had moved up so he would have a good vantage point to scan the area for other movement. "We've taken care of five guys, but we still don't know how many more are out there. Huber and the others have got to be close."

"We might be in luck, her reference to Bate's place means there isn't a lot of people here, the place is a real dive and no one goes there anymore." Kristi said explaining the coded message. "Do you have a second back up pistol I could use?"

Starsky glanced at her gun; it was her small backup weapon, "What happened to yours?"

Kristi quickly explained her plan while he stared at her in disbelief. "Jeeze, that's putting yourself out there. I don't like it."

"I have to get Shannon out of there before he does something rash." Kristi looked up straight into his eyes, "I can't let him hurt Shannon."

He was about to argue but the look in her eyes told him not to bother. He knew if it were Hutch out there that he'd be making a similar move. "Here's something with a little more kick that I picked up back there," as he handed her a .38, "the magazine is full. keep him talking, backup has to be close." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, she was tense, "Give me five minutes to get back to Hutch so he knows what is going on. Good luck."

"Thanks." she looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Let her go Maxwell." She yelled again. She had to get him talking, stall for time.

"Come on out bitch; let's see that pretty face of yours."

Kristi tentatively stepped out from behind a crate and surprised them by being slightly further away than they had expected. She had moved again, closer to Starsky and Hutch's location, she didn't want them to get too separated and caught in each others cross fire. She held her arms out trying to look non-threatening. "Just want my partner, that's all."

"Slid the gun over here, slowly."

"Let her go first."

"No, the gun first."

"I'll put the gun down, when she takes a few steps; I'll kick the gun to you."

Maxwell stood there thinking and watching. He kept looking at Cullen until he nodded 'yes' and took a couple steps away from Shannon. "Ok bitch, put the gun down."

Kristi moved very slowly, crouching down and gently laying the handgun on the floor, then straightened up again. "Ok Officer Jones, move toward me slowly."

Shannon hobbled toward Kristi until she was halfway between the two men and Kristi. Kristi then kicked the gun with just enough force that it stopped close to Shannon. "Oops, guess I didn't kick it hard enough. Let me try again." Kristi stretched out her arms to show she was unarmed and slowly walked to Shannon. She put her arm around Shannon's waist and whispered to her 'gun waistband', then kicked the small pistol onto Maxwell.

Shannon leaned into her partner exaggerating her limp so she could get to the gun at Kristi's back. Kristi brought her hand up and wiped Shannon's hair out of her face and gave her a soft look, then turned her attention back to Maxwell and Cullen.

"Ah, isn't that touching, must be love." Maxwell said to Cullen.

Cullen then taunted her, "Ya, I heard that she gave up men after you blew that Phoenix cop away."

Maxwell snorted, "Well now, that's a real shame, you're a fine looking bitch. Maybe we'll have to do something about that, let you see what you've been missing."

Kristi laughed to try to hide her nervousness and thought to herself that there was no way anything like that was going to happen, "Still smoke those disgusting cigars Cullen?"

Her topic change threw him and he didn't answer right away. "What's it to ya?" 

"Listen, she's getting heavy, you mind if I take her over to that crate so she can sit down." Kristi asked. Not waiting for an answer, she started moving Shannon toward the crate and closer to Starsky and Hutch.

"Freeze bitch, not another step."

Kristi froze, but pushed Shannon on. "Listen, she needs to sit down. I'm still out here, you have the gun, I don't.", and again she held her arms out so he could clearly see her empty hands and she moved back out to the middle of the floor away from Shannon. "So, do you still smoke those disgusting cigars?"

"Ya, what's it to ya?"

Kristi smirked; this was going to make him mad, hopefully mad enough to stop thinking so she could make a move. She slowly moved backward trying to determine the closest crate that she could use for cover if they started shooting. "Wanted to make sure you had your cigar box handy."

He dug the silver case out of his pocket. "Ya, I have it." It had been an item he obsessed about when they had detained him a few days back. Most likely stolen, but it was now his, and he clung onto it and had protected it as though it represented something very valuable to him.

Kristi swallowed hard then said, "Good, cause if you or Maxwell get your dicks close to me, I'm going to cut them off. This way you'll have a box to put them in."

They both glared at her in disbelief. With their total attention focused on Kristi, Starsky came up behind Shannon and pulled her backward into the dark. He helped her move to another location so they could cover Kristi if the worst happened.

Starsky saw them raise their guns toward Kristi and he shouted, "Freeze, police. Kristi, get out of there!" as he stepped out from behind the crate with his gun leveled at Maxwell. At the same time he watched her dive toward him he heard Hutch's Python blast. Maxwell was thrown backward from the burning impact in his shoulder. Cullen helped him up and the two men ran into the darkness towards the back of the warehouse.

Starsky helped Kristi up, pointed her toward Shannon and told her to hang back in case there were more men around. Hutch had already moved into the darkness following Maxwell and Cullen and he needed to get moving to catch up with his partner. Kristi nodded and watched him disappear behind the maze of crates. Kristi moved slowly and as quietly as possible until she found Shannon.

They heard shots being fired, but they were coming from the front of the building indicating their backup had finally arrived. Then through the darkness of the warehouse came the sound of rapid fire from Starsky's Beretta and one final boom of Hutch's Python.

They had arrested most of the men at the warehouse including Cullen. Maxwell attempted to make a final stand against Starsky and Hutch, and didn't survive. The FBI seized the cocaine, but for all their effort, the main person behind the drugs, the big boss, was not present and was not captured. And while this bust would hurt him financially, they knew it wouldn't stop him.

Starsky, Hutch, Kristi, and Shannon wrote up their reports while everything was fresh in their minds, then wearily left. There would be more debriefings and reports in the morning, but they were done for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

** Candy Cane **

Chapter 13 

Starsky was holding two wine glasses when he knocked on the bathroom door, "Brought you a glass of wine to help you relax. May I come in?"

"Just a sec, " Kristi responded as she arranged the bubbles in the water around her, "ok, come on in."

"I see you found the Mr. Bubble. You doing ok?"

"Ya, I guess. I'll have to endure an IA investigation. I was given direct orders to never go near Maxwell again, so being present when he was killed will raise some eyebrows. But it's not like I went looking for him this time."

"Our reports combined with the ballistics evidence will show the fatal shot came from Hutch's weapon, that should be adequate to remove any doubts."

"True, there's no mistaking the hole his cannon leaves. Thank you again for covering me. Your stepping out from those crates when you did gave me the seconds I needed to get to safety."

"Glad I was there." Starsky crouched down in front of the bathtub and let his hand dip into the water, lightly rubbing lazy circles on her stomach, "I'd hate to see bullet holes in you."

She took another sip of wine and let out a long sigh, "Mmmmm.'

"It's times like this that I wish I had a bigger tub."

"Ya? You and Hutch will have to come visit us in Phoenix sometime. We have a hot tub on the back deck of my house."

"Really? You own your own home? You must have a better salary than I do."

"I doubt it. Steve's life insurance paid most everything off, the house, the cars, and a few other debts we had, and I was his sole beneficiary." Her voice faltered and her eyes became moist as she looked up at him, "I'd give it all away and sell my soul if I could have him back."

"I'm sorry." Starsky hesitated, knowing her pain, but not really wanting to talk about Terry, and wondered to himself why there was such a heavy cost to being a cop. "Our career choice isn't very compatible with the white picket fence and kid thing."

"No it isn't," she responded softly. "Hand me the towel would you, the water's starting to get cold."

"Sure, and your bubbles are also dissolving!" he said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kristi stepped out of the tub and he started to wrap the towel around her but instead let the towel drop and pulled her into him and a deep kiss.

"You're going to get all wet."

"Hmmm… gives me a reason to take my clothes off." he laughed and pulled her into him tighter.

"Sergeant David Starsky, I am so going to miss you when I go home." she responded as she started unbuttoning his shirt. 

** End **


End file.
